


wintering dark

by darkforetold



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: A collection of ficlets, featuring an array of relationships, themes, and characters! Prompt based.Current:Pumpkin Spice Latte. Azem, Hythlodaeus, and Hades create drinks for the autumn season.“A latte,” Hades said, waving a hand.His dear friends grabbed at their cups with gusto and sipped—then, each settled into an unnerving quiet. After a while, Azem and Hythlodaeus shared looks, sipped again, then shared one more. Judging.“Out with it,” Hades grumbled.“It is rather… delicious,” Azem said.“—and awfully plain,” finished Hythlodaeus.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and fic rating are subject to change.

Just a place where I can create! Mostly prompt based.

╒══════════════════╕

  
**Chapter 1 - Table of Contents** ;

[**Chapter 2 - "Pumpkin Spice Latte"** ;](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006460/chapters/65925445) `Azem & Hythlodaeus & Hades.`

    The Pumpkin Spice Latte is created.  



	2. Pumpkin Spice Latte - Azem & Hythlodaeus & Hades

Autumn had come to Amaurot, bringing with it longer nights, a chill to the air and color to falling leaves. Everything save a good warm drink or two to set off the season. The three of them had vowed to change that one day, when Hythlodaeus had drained his tenth hot chocolate and then complained about variety. Today was that day.

Hades drummed his fingers on his desk, checking the clock two times in the last two seconds. He huffed a sigh of impatience and stroked Diacus’ black fur while the cat played with another wadded up paper ball of notes. What did he know about seasonal drinks? Nothing, apparently—and Diacus agreed, yowling and diving at the discarded half-thoughts and pathetic attempts, right off the desk. There was a crash of cat and trash bin—

Then, a bright bubble of laughter—and the glimmering green of twin souls, mirrored in mischief.

Hythlodaeus and Azem breezed in without knocking, giggling in good cheer. Their faces lit up even brighter when they beheld the churning storm of his face. The beaming smiles on his dear friends’ faces didn’t defuse his grumpiness. Not in the least.

“Took the scenic route, did you?” Hades groused. “Half a bell late, as usual.”

“Then, my dearest Hades, by virtue and precedence, we are right on time,” Hythlodaeus said with a sweeping bow.

“Hythlodaeus said you would not mind, but I knew you would,” Azem cheerfully announced, “So, I—er, _we_ —brought you flowers.”

Azem smiled, and the ice around his heart warmed and threatened to melt—only to freeze over again when she set the offering down on his desk. Hades looked at it, then at her, and frowned deeper still. “It’s a bouquet of dead autumn leaves.”

“Are they truly?” Hythlodaeus sing-songed. 

With a snap, the dead leaves blossomed and formed into ten and two roses. His dear friend grinned and Azem giggled, spreading their infectiously good mood—much to his eternal dismay. With a dismissive wave, the three of them retreated to his couch, as they always did, and summoned up tea and biscuits. 

“Who wants to go first?” Azem asked.

“As excited as I am to brag about the ingenuity of my proposed drink—“ Hythlodaeus waved for her to continue.

Azem clapped a little. Before them, a simmering pot and three mugs. A delectable ribbon of apple and cinnamon tickled his nose, and Hades immediately envisioned leaves along the streets of Amaurot, of warm fireplaces, comfort and laughter. The taste of it soothed his frayed edges, and he relaxed against the couch, blinking away the stress of the day. Whatever this drink was, it was truly magical.

“Mulled apple cider, I call it. Is it not just delicious?”

“Mm. Soothing as well,” Hades agreed.

“Comforting, indeed. A good drink, I say. Surely one to be approved in the coming days,” said Hythlodaeus, brimming with mischief and far too much energy.

“It has the added benefit of no chocolate,” Hades added, then eyed his dear friend. “How many have you had today?”

“Hot chocolates? Three. No—four. Yes. No. Five,” Hythlodaeus announced finally.

Azem snickered, and Hythlodaeus took center stage. “Prepare yourselves, my dear friends.”

With the flick of his wrist, three small glasses appeared. Alcohol. He could taste it in the air. There was a sweetness, a hint of citrus—and chocolate, of course. Hythlodaeus set fire to three pieces of orange peel and plopped them inside the drinks. All flash and flare, with a hint of sugar and bite, just like Hythlodaeus. 

“I call it a ‘Campfire Sling’. Straight rye whiskey, maple syrup and chocolate bitters, served over block ice with scorched orange oil. Amazing, is it not?”

“Certainly creative,” Hades mumbled, as the alcohol hit him. 

“I absolutely love it,” Azem chimed in after taking a few sips. “Another approval, by my thinking.”

“Two fantastic new drinks for autumn—and we are about to have a third, are we not, dear Hades?”

Hades hesitated. His was not as comforting as Azem’s drink, or as flashy and creative as Hythlodaeus’ concoction. It was simple and efficient, and much to the point. No flares or tricks or fires. Just—

“A latte,” Hades said, waving a hand.

His dear friends grabbed at their cups with gusto and sipped—then, each settled into an unnerving quiet. After a while, Azem and Hythlodaeus shared looks, sipped again, then shared one more. Judging.

“Out with it,” Hades grumbled.

“It is rather… delicious,” Azem said.

“—and awfully plain,” finished Hythlodaeus.

“Not everything needs fire, dearest,” Hades quipped.

“Be that as it may,” Hythlodaeus said, sipping once, twice more, “It could use a little—“

“Something,” Azem agreed quietly.

“What could it possibly need? Should it sing? Dance while we are at it?” Hades sat back with his cup and sipped more. “I like the simplicity.”

“Perhaps a bit of gourd!” Azem exclaimed and snapped.

The taste changed, and Hades nearly spat it out. 

“Mm. I like the earthiness, dear Azem, but perhaps it requires—“ Hythlodaeus snapped, “A bit of spice.”

“Yes! But sweeter.” Another snap.

A few more snaps rang out, and the drink changed with each one. Gourd, spice, sweetness… 

“A gourd latte, “Azem offered, tasting it again.

“A spice latte,” Hythlodaeus countered with equal cheer.

“A pumpkin spice latte,” Hades declared with finality.

Together, Azem and Hythlodaeus gasped, then exploded into excitement.

So came into being the Pumpkin Spice Latte, Mulled Apple Cider, and the Campfire Sling—first of their kind. That autumn, Amaurot was hit with a trifecta of new seasonal drinks—the one they had created together by far the most popular one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a place where you can scream about Emet-Selch* and be totally, completely accepted and loved? Come over to [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/ctR3S9H). We'd love you have you! ♥
> 
> * ~~or any other character in FFXIV~~


End file.
